Gundam SeeD: Genocidal Warsong
by Spiritblade
Summary: [ONE SHOT] A story through the eyes of Rau le Creuset, the man who had orchestrated the entire Crimson Valentine War from start to finish.


_**A Gundam SeeD Fanfic **_

_**Genocidal Warsong  
**_

_**Written by Spiritblade **_

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Gundam SeeD, Destiny or any of the franchises. Okay. Let's get down to the story. This one is through the eyes of Rau le Creuset, the maniac we all know and love. Let me see if I can capture the sinister glory of this genocidal manipulator.

It would soon begin. I could not help but smile at what would happen soon and I glory in the fact that I had played my moves so perfectly that I had both Patrick Zala of PLANT and Murata Azrael of the Blue Cosmos eating out of my hand. Two Kings who wanted nothing more than to annihilate each other off the face of Creation. The cast was assembled, and now the final moves of the endgame was about to begin. My eyes gaze from behind my mask to the pieces that rested upon the chessboard.

Both sides were in positions that would ensure mutual annihilation. Once upon a time, my friend – one of the rarest few I had who understood me well enough to be considered one – would have sat across me, his amber eyes meeting mine with sardonic amusement as we played the game. Like gods, we played the pieces, sacrificing pawns to draw more important pieces into traps they could never escape.

Yes…indeed. This entire war was my game. My goal here is not victory – for what would be the point? I am here to punish Mankind for its sins. I am he who shall judge Man in the place of God. I have the right.

Why?

Simple – I was created by Man. I am a False Man, cloned from the flesh of another, who thought that he could cheat death by cloning himself. My original made a bargain with the man who created the Perfect Coordinator, a being who was the ultimate dream of humanity of approaching the purity that it had long lost at the dawn of time. In return for my creation, my original would finance the scientist's research. Neither man cared whether or not he broke the laws of God and Man.

Ah…what is my logic behind this game I play, you ask. A good question and one I shall indulge.

Have you ever stood in judgement of God? It may sound arrogant, but I believe we all had at one time or another. When we say 'God is merciful' or 'God is cruel' or 'He works in mysterious ways', we have effectively judged Him.

So, in the same fashion, I stand in judgement of Mankind. The creation judging the Creator is something that is both contradictory and interesting to consider. Many religious scholars have asked by what right does the creation judge the Creator?

_Corgito Ergo sum –_ I think, therefore I am. It is the nature of Man's imperfection to question **_everything_** – including God.

I am running ahead of myself. Perhaps the word that would describe my intentions in the first place is 'imperfection'. I am not talking about the flaws that are inherent to humanity, no. I am talking about the 7 sins that plague them. It is a combination of all of these that had given rise to the ten thousand wars that had plagued humanity through its long, bloody history.

Even if this war ends, I know for certain that another will begin.

Ah yes, about those sins? Let me list them. Where shall I start?

Yes, let us start with Pride. That's a good place to begin as any. Let us start with the sin that fell the Angels and is believed to be that from which all the rest were born. What does that sin have to do with all of this? It was from this sin that laid the foundations for my judgement on humanity. That, which I consider most amusing is Man's attempt to master that which should not be mastered.

Man attempted to master the life cycle, to manipulate it to his own ends. Right from the moment of conception, the child within does not grow naturally, but has its purity tainted by the hands of scientists and engineers who believed that their skills and knowledge would produce a being that would surpass all the rest. That, when this being came to be, the victory of knowing that they were superior to the rest of their kin would be ensured; that they would forever be immortalised into history as the ones who gave humanity a brighter future. No one would ever mention the horrific experiments that had to be carried out on innocents and orphans in order to attain that dream. To do so would taint that scientist's reputation. Thankfully, for over 3 thousand years since the Dark Star Age ended, each and every one of them had failed.

But, I knew that sooner or latter, humanity would succeed.

That victory came in the form of the Coordinators – a race built upon the genetic enhancement templates of the Guardians of the Empress. I'll not bore you with the details, but it was evident that the scientists that saw to the birth of the First Coordinator – what was his name? Never mind. It is inconsequential – had left him with that knowledge of his creation.

And he, foolishly, gave that gift to Mankind. He had believed that Mankind was ready to inherit the stars.

How naïve. Instead of uniting Mankind in a common dream, they abused the gift that would have given them the stars. It divided the already divided race of Man further. Naturals were set against the Coordinators, the former insanely jealous of the abilities of the latter. It didn't help matters that the Coordinators often lorded their abilities over their Natural siblings.

Was it any surprise that it exploded into violence later on?

Does this actually remind you of some of the old wars from human history? What was that event? Ah, yes…the Holocaust. Do you see where I'm going? Do you see the similarities between then and now? The only difference is that the 'Jews' of this era can fight back and possibly annihilate their enemies. If I were to raise a mirror to them, they would see the Blue Cosmos looking straight back at them. The pot calling the kettle black.

Then, there is the sin of Greed – the sin of wanting more than what is allocated to you. From here was sprung the hunger for perfection, for victories uncounted. For centuries without counting, humanity had always competed amongst themselves. That was what led to the experiments that had spawned the Guardians of the Empress and the Coordinators.

And even when it was all said and done 2 generations ago, there were still those who wanted to exceed the perfection of the Coordinators.

I smirked.

Ulen Hibiki had been a genius. Twins his wife had given him and both he sacrificed in the name of progress. He wanted to reach for the highest apple, to reach for the unattained perfection that humanity had sought ever since it had been cast out from Eden. He wanted to create the Perfect Coordinator, a being that would be akin to the uncrowned Emperor of Mankind.

I had thought that those infants he had experimented on had perished, slain by the zealots of the Blue Cosmos. But, I was wrong. Not only did Ulen Hibiki succeed in his endeavour, but that that child had grown up. How ironic that Fate had brought both of us – including the son of my original – together. We were all tied in this in a way that few can understand. Mankind's greed and lusts had seen to our birth, and had paved the road to their destruction. Like two snakes devouring the tail of the other, humanity would never change. Can **_never_** change.

How many chances have been offered to them is beyond counting. How much was sacrificed so that the human race would live several thousand years more was monumental. Those who would forget the sacrifices of both defiled the holy ground of Earth upon which the glory of the human race was built by the toil of giants and preserved by the blood of heroes.

The children of Ulen Hibiki now stand at the eye of the storm. The entire war had been about them, even if they would never believe it. It is about that unattainable perfection of flesh and blood, of mind and ability. And to me, it is, above all, the fact that that fool of a boy believed he could avert the storm that I have spent years manipulating to bring to bear upon Mankind as a whole, about the purity of spirit and courage that few can muster.

But, Kira Yamato cannot stop me.

Athrun Zala cannot stop me.

Lacus Klein cannot stop me.

The remnants of Orb's military force cannot stop me.

They cannot stop the hate that has been burning for over a hundred years. Now is the cataclysmic climax where they will finally eradicate each other. Underneath it all, the entire events of the Crimson Valentine War held the same reasoning as to when Caine murdered Abel. Such is the justice they deserve for their dark ambitions and desires.

I smile as I study the chessboard one last time, before I adjust it and add several grey pieces to the board and re-aligning all the pieces.

"You and your compatriots have a chance, Kira Yamato. But, it will take a miracle to avert all that I have wrought. And if you do win, what then? Do you think that what you have sacrificed so much to accomplish will bring peace to the human race? No…because the truth of it is that the human race is bred for war and that it hungers for power."

I turn and leave the room.

You have a chance, Kira Yamato, but I will see to it that you bleed and suffer in order to win that laurel.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
